


You can thank your lucky stars

by orphan_account



Series: A very Sterky Christmas! [13]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Amusement Park, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, fluffy wolf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 13:15:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5418428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Derek have fun in an amusement park and fluff ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You can thank your lucky stars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



“Oh God Derek, you just have to win me one of those!” Stiles yelled happily. He pointed to a big, fluffy wolf in an awfully bright, neon pink color. Derek sighed but let himself be dragged to the little booth where you could win the teddy bears. 

The booth was one where you had to hit a moving target with some plastic-arrows from a shitty bow. Derek scoffed. That was easy for a werewolf with perfect and enhanced eyesight. Derek paid the guy in the booth and took aim. He had to hit 3 arrows in the inner-circle of the target and Derek hit every one right in the middle.

The guy in the booth looked every surprised but Derek didn’t really care. He just pointed out the fluffy, pink wolf and gave it to Stiles.

“Yes! I have the most awesome boyfriend in the world!” Stiles beamed as he gave Derek a chaste kiss. “I will call him Fluffy Wolf and he will cuddle me every time you’re not here to cuddle.” Stiles joked. Derek rolled his eyes fondly at Stiles.

They walked around the amusement park for half an hour, just talking, until Stiles spotted a Churros stall. He immediately changed direction and got in line. Once he paid for the churros, he offered some to Derek.

“No thank you.” Derek declined politely. Stiles scoffed. “What? You don’t like churros?” Stiles asked. He sounded unbelieving. “Usually I like churros, but not when there’s cinnamon, ice cream, caramel AND chocolate sauce on it. That’s just too sugary.” Derek admitted. Stiles took a shocked step back.

“Just for that comment alone I might have to reconsider our whole relationship.” Stiles teased. “Nothing is too sugary!” he concluded. “Now taste this and try telling me it’s ‘too sugary’.” Stiles demanded. Derek complied and took a bite out of the churros. He had to admit, it was pretty tasty. “Okay, you’re right.” Derek said as he took another bite. Stiles cheered and did a little victory dance.

They ate the churros while they walked and once they finished, Stiles threw the napkins into a trashcan. “Now it’s time to try something.” He stated and Derek agreed. So far they had been in the amusement park for a little over an hour and they still hadn’t tried anything yet.

“What do you want to try?” Derek asked. He knew what he wanted to try - a thing called Aquila. It turned around in circles while you also got swung around in circles on the other way so you sometimes ended up up-side-down. Derek loved attractions like that; they always gave him such a thrill.

“I was thinking we could try The Demon?” Stiles suggested. Derek nodded. He liked that one too. It was just a fast rollercoaster with a lot of loops. They began walking towards The Demon and when they got there, the line was very short. 

The tried the roller coaster and when they got back down on earth they looked at the picture that got taken during one of the loops. Derek looked like he was having so much fun - he had a big smile on his lips and his eyebrows were high on his forehead like he was a little surprised. Stiles on the other hand looked like he had just seen a ghost. His eyes were wide and he looked pale and his mouth was open and drawn down in the sides.

“Didn’t you like it?” Derek asked Stiles. Stiles nodded quickly and tried to explain. “I like it when I’m back down on earth, you know? Then I think it was fun. While I’m up there, I usually regret every choice I ever made in life.” Stiles admitted. Derek couldn’t help but laughing. Stiles really was one of a kind.

“As long as it works for you.” Derek teased. Stiles snorted but didn’t say anything. He probably knew how crazy it sounded. “Would you like to try Aquila with me?” Derek asked. Stiles linked his hand together with Derek’s and nodded. “Lead the way, big guy.”

When they got to the attraction the line was long but they got in anyway. Stiles read from the security details. “You have to have 3 working limbs to ride this attraction. You cannot be pregnant and or be on any medication or drugs. You have to have basic control of your limbs and balance.” At that last one Derek laughed. “I guess that rules you out.” He joked.

Stiles gasped. “Why do I keep you around when you’re so evil to me?” He asked no one in particular, but a girl behind him answered anyway. “I think it may have something to do with him having the body of a God.” She stage-whispered into Stiles’ ear while she gave Derek an obvious once-over. Derek didn’t really know how to react to that but Stiles clearly did.

Stiles turned around. “Well, luckily he doesn’t have the body of a God everywhere, if you know what I mean.” Stiles winked and the girl almost choked on her laugh. Derek could feel his cheeks grow warmer. Stiles loved innuendos and Derek didn’t mind bantering with him but he always got a little shy when Stiles did it in front of other people.

Luckily Derek didn’t have to answer because the line moved forward and it was their turn. They showed their tickets and found a seat.

Once the security bars went down Derek began feeling excited but beside him Stiles was obviously panicking. Derek could hear his heart beating faster. “Stiles are you okay?” Derek asked. He really wanted to try this ride but if Stiles was panicking, he wouldn’t do it. 

“Oh I’m okay, just my overactive brain telling me I’m going to die.” Stiles tried to joke but it came out kind of weak. He cleared his throat and tried again. “Don’t worry about me. Enjoy it. This isn’t the first time I’ve tried this.” Stiles assured him. Derek nodded. He knew how stubborn Stiles could be and it seemed like he really wanted to get through this attraction.

The ride started out slowly but then it began going faster and faster. When they began turning around in the air, getting upside down, Derek began to feel a surge in his stomach. He loved it. Beside him, Stiles kept muttering little encouragements to himself like: “Don’t worry about that feeling, it’s just gravity doing it’s job” and “no that sound is not the machine being broken, you’ll survive”. Derek found it really adorable.

When the ride ended, Stiles turned towards Derek with a big grin. “Ey! I did it.” He sounded really proud of himself. Derek smiled but noticed that Stiles had gotten a little paler. “Yeah. Wanna get out of here?” Derek asked him and Stiles nodded(maybe a little too quickly, but Derek chose not to comment on that).

They went home and cuddled up on Derek’s bed while they watched How I met Your Mother. Somehow, during the night, Stiles snuck in Fluffy Wolf and then the three of them cuddled for the rest of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> I was in an amusement park today(Tivoli, if you know what that is) and I got kind of inspired. The attaractions mentioned in this fic is from Tivoli, so if you want to see what they look like, just google the name and Tivoli :)
> 
> I hope you got my God hint ;) If not, I meant that God statues usualy have tiny dicks and well... Derek doesnt ;P
> 
> The way Stiles acts about attractions is kind of how I think about them, ahaha ;O
> 
> Hope you liked it! :D


End file.
